1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, battery cells are used in mobile devices, electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles, and the like as an energy source, such as electric power, and the battery cells may have a shape depending on the types of applied external devices.
Small mobile devices such as mobile phones can be operated for a predetermined time by output and capacity of single battery cell. However, in applications such as electric vehicles and hybrid vehicles which require more power, when high power driving is required for a long time, a high-capacity battery module is configured by connecting a plurality of battery cells in order to increase output and capacity. The battery module can increase the output voltage or the output current according to the number of battery cells included therein. In addition, a battery pack can be configured by electrically connecting a plurality of battery modules.
Typically, when the number of the battery cells is greater, the length of the battery module is longer. In addition, when vibration or impact is applied to a conventional battery module, there are problems that the middle of the battery module is floated and the battery module may be damaged.